


The Limits of Loyalty

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alt Meet, Cat Grant is still the Queen, F/F, Just not Cat's, Kara is still the assistant, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: The three times Cat Grant tried to steal Lois Lane's assistant...and the one time she didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

The corner office of the 39th floor of the Daily Planet belongs to Lois Lane. 

It’s glorious. Floor to ceiling sparkling windows which look out onto the downtown spread of Metropolis. The greatest city on earth. 

Well, it is according to Lois. Star reporter, award winning journalist, wife of Clark Kent…and longtime _friend_ of Cat Grant. 

No matter how glorious or immaculate that office stayed, everyone on the 39th…and honestly, even the 38th and 40th for that matter…knew when Lois’s longtime rival/closest friend Cat was stopping by for a visit.

“Kara!!” Lois shrieks from halfway underneath her desk. “Kara! I can’t find my royal blue Mont Blanc,” she shuffles as gracefully as possible out from underneath the gleaming wooden desk, bumping her head on the edge as she rises. “Fuck,” she mutters.

“I have your Mont Blanc right here, Lois,” Kara explains as she sweeps into the office. She sees Lois slumped in her office chair with her palm across her head and a pout on her face. “What’s wrong?” she rushes out. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” Lois grinds out. 

“I was just replacing your cartridge. Everything looks great, Lois,” Kara muses as she circles around the room. “The cleaning staff did a really nice job polishing everything up,” she says kindly, looking back to her boss.

“I did that,” Lois deadpans. She leans forward out of her slump and begins obsessively straightening the articles on her desk. 

“Um, ok,” Kara replies after a moment. “Well, I’m going to run down to editing and pick up the copies for this afternoon. Just so you know, it’s about ten minutes to eleven,” she says lightly while backing out of the office slowly.

“Eleven?” Lois shrieks again.

“Mmhmm,” Kara confirms. “Your lunch appointment should be here any minute.”

“Fuck.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois is attempting to look busy and distracted, even though she can hear a murmur of interest run through the bullpen outside…along with the sharp clack of four inch heels. “So, Lane,” she hears from her doorway, where a tiny, shapely silhouette is blocking out the fluorescent light. “I see you’ve forgone _any_ and all redecorating in the last four years.”

Lois narrow her eyes in both mirth and annoyance. “Oh, it’s on the books, Grant. I was just waiting for your visit. Wouldn’t want to taint a brand new office with your pretentious taste in perfume,” she says with a smirk.

“You sent me this perfume for Christmas,” Cat says with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t remember doing that,” Lois dismisses quickly, but then dissolves into laughter at the knowing look on Cat’s face. She’s out of her chair and rounding her desk in a heartbeat. 

They embrace for a moment, Lois daring anyone to even look their way through the open blinds of her office.

“Where’s that corn-fed husband of yours?” Cat asks, deflecting from the sentimentality of the moment as she wanders to Lois’s awards shelf and begins to push them slightly out of alignment. “He’s joining us for lunch I hope?”

Lois follows after her, quickly slapping her hands away from her coveted awards and trophies, pulling a wry chuckle from Cat’s mouth. “No, unfortunately Clark is out of town doing some research on a story. He’s sorry he missed you though…said he would be sure to drop in at CatCo tower the next time he’s in town.”

“Good,” the blonde agrees. “He better.” She turns and regards Lois. “Well, it looks like you’re doing nothing, so I guess we’re off to lunch?” she asks with a devious smile.

Lois rolls her eyes. “Yes. Let me just check with Kara and we’ll go.”

“Kara?” Cat’s attention is peaked.

“My assistant. Well, she won’t be for long. She’s too overqualified for the position,” Lois says distractedly as she retrieves her purse from her drawer. “Good for her resume though,” she continues as she turns to find Cat entranced at the doorway. She takes the few short steps to stand beside her, looking out the door straight at her assistant’s desk.

“Is _that_ Kara?” Cat whispers, as she stares. Kara is oblivious, reading over a print copy in her hands, occasionally taking a moment to make a mark with the red ballpoint pen in her hand, then returning the end of it to her mouth to fit between perfect, pink lips. She paces behind her desk, dressed in a tight gray pencil skirt and a sleeveless, black turtleneck. 

Cat startles when Lois brushes her aside and steps to stand behind the perfect woman’s desk. “Kara, I’d like you meet my oldest, literally _oldest_ ,” she emphasizes, “friend. Cat Grant.” Lois tilts her body and waves a hand in Cat’s direction. “Cat, my remarkable assistant. Kara Danvers.”

Cat wastes no time and reaches out to take the young woman’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Kara,” her name rolls off of the media star’s tongue in a way that sends shivers up Kara’s spine. “Lois here has kept you a secret from me. She always swore she would never have an assistant.”

Kara flushes under the attention. “Miss Grant,” she says suddenly, taking a firmer grasp on the older woman’s hand. “It’s such an honor to meet you. I’m a huge admirer of your work and…”

“Yes, yes. She’s a household name,” Lois dismisses. “Cat, I’m hungry.”

“Lois,” Cat admonishes, still holding fast to Kara’s clammy hand. “Don’t be rude.” She releases the hand in hers with a smile as she meets Kara’s eyes. “Since Clark isn’t here as a buffer, I insist that you join us for lunch, Kara. Really, if you don’t, it most likely won’t end well,” she jokes.

“I…really shouldn’t,” Kara stutters. 

“Please?” Cat asks, tilting her head seductively and giving Kara a smile that would melt chocolate.

Lois rolls her eyes again. “Yes, yes. Kara, come along. God forbid I deny the ‘queen of all media’.”

Cat smiles as Kara clamors into her drawer for her clutch and logs off her computer. She offers her arm to the taller woman when she’s ready, preening when Kara accepts. “Chop chop, Lois. I have what I need now,” she gives Kara a wink and smiles when the young blonde literally shakes in her shoes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few month’s later…_

“I appreciate you bringing me along, Lois, but it really wasn’t necessary,” Kara explains as they settle into the hotel suite of one of National City’s finest. Kara tips the bellhop and begins to sort out her few bags from Lois’s. 

“I know, dear. I figured you could catch up with you sister while we’re here. You don’t really have to accompany me to the awards show. I’ve been to plenty alone,” Lois smiles grimly. 

“He hates leaving you, but I know you know that already,” Kara says apologetically. 

“I do know that,” Lois agrees. “And even if he tried to stay, I’d tell him to go,” she says as she turns to regard the young woman. She sees nothing but compassion and understanding in her eyes. “Come with me to the show. You’ll do loads of networking and dazzle everyone with that dress.”

“I don’t know, Lois,” Kara says uncertainly. “Maybe I should stick to the black one.”

“Nonsense. To waste the blue one is ridiculous,” Lois dismisses. “But! One thing,” she says suddenly. “Cat is going to be there…” 

“Really?” Kara perks up instantly, dropping the room service menu that she had been perusing. 

“Yes,” Lois hisses at her interest. “Cat is definitely going to be there and she will most definitely be offering you a job...again.” She doesn’t look amused.

Kara laughs. “You know I wouldn’t do that to you. You and Clark gave me a shot and I can’t be any more grateful for the opportunities, no matter what Miss Grant so blatantly offers,” she blushes as she finishes.

“Yes, well,” Lois sniffs in indifference, “it won’t stop her from trying. Repeatedly.”

“Mmm,” Kara hums distractedly from her place leaning on the door to her bedroom.

Lois narrows her eyes. “Kara!” 

“Y-Yeah? What did I miss?” she stutters to catch up, her mind lost in a haze of blonde hair and hazel eyes.

“Nothing,” Lois dismisses. “Come on. We’re near Noonan’s. Let’s get dinner there. Maybe I can bribe the barista to only give Cat decaf for a while,” she smiles evilly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, darling,” Cat says as she wraps Lois in a tight hug. “Congratulations, Lois. Well deserved,” she nods to the gleaming award by her wine glass. 

“Thank you, Cat,” Lois begins, startled at Cat’s warm greeting, but so happy about her award she could care less the motive. “What…oh…” she trails off as she sees that Cat’s attention is solely on the seat beside her where Kara is deep in conversation with one of CNBC’s producers. 

“I didn’t realize Kara was with you,” Cat murmurs from her side. 

“Yes, well, she’s quite the hit,” Lois tries to distract her, pulling her back to one side. “I think she’s gotten more job offers tonight than I’ve had my whole career,” she jokes.  


Cat smiles, but then narrows her eyes when she sees her opening with the young blonde. “What’s one more?” she murmurs in Lois’s direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Of course, I have them documented,” Lois snarks into her cell. “But, why on earth would I do that, Cat? This could be the biggest story of the year…” She goes silent for a moment as she listens to Cat’s reasoning, her eyes flicking from the dim light of her laptop to where her husband sits on their couch, lost in an Xbox war with his cousin. “I didn’t know,” she says finally. “I didn’t know Wayne had that kind of intel.”

“Well he does,” Cat replies on the other end. “And I’m not trying to rob him of his information, but if he thinks for one minute that we will sit back and let him expose Superman while he sits in the shadows in his fucking cave…”

“I have everything on a drive, Cat,” Lois interrupts. “Here at the apartment.”

“I’m in town.”

“We’re here. Come by,” she says softly, before swiping to end the call.

Forty minutes later, there’s a knock at the door. Lois is nowhere to be seen, so Kara pauses their game and runs to the door in her worn, baggy jeans and Yale tshirt, bare feet cool upon the wooden floors. Her hair is loose upon her shoulders and her glasses are nowhere to be seen. She yanks the door open without thought and her eyes go wide. “Miss…Miss Grant,” she exclaims, clenching at the door so hard she feels the wood splinter under her hand.

“Cat,” Lois says from behind her. “Come in. I have the file you were looking for.”

“Thank you, Lois. Kara, I didn’t realize you and Lois spent time together outside of work,” Cat smiles inquisitively as she gives the young woman’s casual clothing an in depth perusal.

“Oh. Well, um…” Kara babbles, blushing to the tips of her ears.

“Hi, Cat,” Clark says from right behind Kara.

“Well, hello stranger,” Cat smiles and pulls Clark into a hug. 

“Kara is my cousin, Cat,” Clark explains as they part, reaching back to tug Kara up towards them. 

Cat looks between them, her mind in overdrive. “I had no idea, but it explains why it’s been so hard to steal her away from you, Lois,” she smiles at both Lois and Kara.

“Can I get you a drink, Miss Grant?” Kara interjects, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Only if you call me Cat,” she says even as she’s holding out a hand to the younger woman and following her to the kitchen. 

“Do you really think telling her that was the best option, Clark?” Lois hisses once they’re out of earshot. 

Clark just shakes his head at his wife and smiles. “Cat has only ever looked out for Superman’s best interest, sweetie. After you, she’s the next most trustworthy person I know.”

“But,” Lois starts to argue, “she’s already tried to steal Kara from me twice, Clark. She’s probably offering her a job in the kitchen right now.”

He just offers up a shrug of his broad shoulders. “It’s not like she wouldn’t be in the best hands, Lois.”

She scowls at him. Then even more when she sees Kara walking out of the kitchen with Cat clinging on her arm like a leach, broad smiles on both of their faces.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It’s a late Friday evening in June the next time Lois sees Cat…but she doesn’t actually _see_ her. She just spies her out of her office window, chatting up her assistant. 

She rounds out of her office chair and peeks through the blinds as much as she can without causing a ruckus, darting back when a blonde head turns her way and smirks. She seethes, clenching her fists and muttering under her breath.

Cat is walking away now, a definite sway to her hips as she stalks towards the elevator and Lois finally pulls her eyes back to Kara, only to see her flushed and smiling giddily.  


Enough is enough.

“Kara.”

“Lois! Hi…um, is there something else I need to do before I go for the weekend?” Kara stammers, splitting her attention between her glowering boss and the elevator doors where Cat just disappeared.

“Look, I get it, ok. She’s had the newspaper and the talk show and the magazines and it would be the job opportunity of a lifetime. You just need to tell me if you’re going to take her up on her offer,” Lois huffs. “Just put me out of my misery,” she holds her arms wide. 

“Lois,” Kara laughs. “I told you before. I wouldn’t do that,” she says even as she gathers her things to leave.

“Then…what was that? I know she’s offered you a job.”

“She has,” Kara muses, “three times, actually,” she says with a smug smile.

Lois glares.

Kara laughs. “I’m kind of in a hurry, Lois.”

A quirk of an eyebrow.

“She wasn’t offering me another job,” Kara says finally. “She was asking me out.”

Lois’s mouth hangs open. “Out.”

Kara nods. “Yes, out.”

“On a date,” Lois clarifies slowly.

“Exactly why I need to hurry,” Kara giggles. “I’m going to be late.”

“On a date?!” Lois exclaims as she watches Kara shuffle into the elevator.

“Hmmm,” Kara hums happily in agreement. “A date. Finally,” she smiles widely as the elevator doors shut.

Lois is left standing in the empty bullpen, her mouth still hanging open in shock.

“What the fuck is going on?!” she exclaims loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite get this one out of my head...so a little continuation for our favorite couple.

Monday morning brings rain. Sheets and sheets of rain beating down upon every inch of Metropolis, drenching the dredges of people on their way to work.

Including Lois, who sits stock still at her desk while rivulets of water stream down her face and gather beneath her. It creates little puddles on the shiny surface and streaks her mascara. She huffs out an aggravated breath and reaches into her drawer for a stack of paper towels to begin squeezing the water out of her hair and to reevaluate the meaning of her life that morning. Lex Luthor is locked away. There are no major catastrophes on her desk. Her assistant is dating Cat Grant. Oh…wait.

She’s halfway through the stack of papertowels and staring out her window in a little bit of self-induced shock when Kara bounces into her office with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. She’s completely dry, of course. “Good morning, Lois! I brought your favorite blend and the edits are all ready for your approval,” she stops in her tracks when she sees the sad state of her boss. “Oh…dear. Lois, are you ok?”

Lois clenches her teeth. “Kara. Why are you not drenched like the rest of us?”

“Oh…” Kara fiddles with her glasses, pushes them up on her nose. She leans down a little closer to drop her voice to a whisper. “Well, I was…but I um,” she makes a little twirling motion with her finger. “You know, did a little spin dry,” she whispers, waggling her eyebrows comically.

Lois stares at her with barely veiled anger. “Well, of course you did.” She reaches out and snatches a coffee cup, brings it to her lips quickly and hisses as the steaming hot liquid burns her tongue. “Fuck.”

“Careful, Lois. It’s hot,” Kara winces as she backs out to hide at the safety of her desk.

 _“Careful, Lois. It’s hot,”_ Lois mimics in a whiny voice, then drops her forehead to her desk with a thump. “I hate Mondays.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she had been sufficiently caffeinated, Lois finally drags herself out of her office to return the edits to Kara’s desk…if only she can find it. Because where she usually finds her assistant/cousin-in-law sits the largest bouquet of yellow roses she has ever seen. “Kara? Are you even in there?” she questions as she reaches up to sweep aside a fragrant bloom.

“Here,” Kara pops up from behind. “Sorry,” she blushes, “I was distracted.” Her gaze lingers back to the giant arrangement.

Clarity suddenly slaps Lois in the face. _Cat._ Then an evil thought emerges and her face takes on a sympathetic frown. “Sooo sorry it didn’t work out between you and Kitty,” she gives an exaggerated sad face as she runs her fingers over the tips of the flowers. “At least you’ll always have the yellow roses of friendship,” she trails off, flicking one rose petal with her index finger.

“What?” Kara asks in a panic, her eyes in disbelief. “Is that really what yellow roses mean?” At Lois’s slow nod, Kara thumps back down into her seat. 

She sits perplexed for only a few seconds before Lois is literally pushed out of the way. “Excuse you,” she begins testily as she regains her footing, but is immediately slapped in the face with two dozen white roses.

“Another arrangement for you Miss Danvers,” the young delivery woman smiles. “Someone is getting wooed,” she teases, setting the flowers next to the yellow roses.

“Thank you so much,” Kara blushes again, reaching into her purse for a tip.

“Nope, no worries Miss Danvers. It’s all taken care of,” the girl winks as she saunters away.

Lois looks back to find Kara nose deep in a white rose, with a silly smile on her face. “So…what does white mean?” Kara asks quickly, reaching for her phone to google rose color meanings. 

“You know, I think it’s something like grieving or sorrow or something else very depressing,” Lois says nonchalantly. 

“New beginnings…” Kara murmurs with a giddy grin. 

Lois’s eyes widen. “You know, I think Cat has pulled this trick before. There was this senior in college named Olivia…” she trails off when she sees the same delivery girl walking their way with a ridiculously large display of lavender roses. “What the fu…”

“One more, Miss Danvers,” delivery girl announces.

“Lavender?” Kara muses after the vase is set down. She picks her phone up again.

“Oh, I can help with that,” the girl says slyly. “Friendship, new beginnings and love at first sight,” she murmurs. “Girl, you got somebody real good,” she smirks as she walks back towards the elevator.

“So, I guess your _date_ went well,” Lois seethes, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. 

Kara can only nod as she fiddles with the greenhouse that was once her desk. “Sorry, is there something you need me to do right now?” Kara asks, straightening up and trying to ignore the rush of feelings running through her.

“No,” Lois snaps. “Tend your garden.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks go by.

Weeks filled with giddy smiles and flower deliveries. 

Then the sweets start rolling in, because apparently Cat has spent enough time with Kara to know the fastest and most direct route to her heart. 

So…Lois watches with barely restrained panic as her innocent cousin is pulled full-on down the Grant rabbit hole. 

On the other hand…she’s never, ever seen Kara smile like that. Full blown, toothy smiles that make her own cheeks tingle in sympathy.

She’s learned the signs of a morning after as well. Usually Kara is the most focused person she’s ever met, but on those particular mornings, the young blonde is lost in a bit of a daze. She snaps her head up at every noise and breaks into those ridiculous smiles every time her cell buzzes an incoming message.

Lois has learned to quell her panic, for Kara’s sake. She’s a grown woman. She can make her own mistakes…but deep down, she worries. Because Kara looks…well, she looks like a woman in love.

And she can only hope that the same look graces her friend’s face. Her best friend. College roommate, colleague, maid of honor…Cat better have the same doe-eyed blush on her face the next time she sees her or…

Or she’ll have to kill her.

 _Yes_ , she nods succinctly at her desk, gazing on Kara’s smiling face. Either they live happily ever after, or she’ll murder her lifelong friend in glorious fashion. And then she’ll write the god-damned headline before they whisk her off to prison…

“Lois?” she hears Kara question, for what sounds like not the first time.

“Yes, dear?” she smiles evilly.

“Um, are you ok?” Kara questions suspiciously.

Lois rises from her chair to take the files from Kara’s hands. “Of course, Kara,” she pats her cheek. “Just making plans for your future.”

“Oh. Uh, ok?” Kara turns as Lois continues to walk out of the office. “Lois? Just need to confirm the limo for tonight’s awards ceremony…is a seven o’clock pick-up ok?”

Lois turns at Kara’s desk, snatches a gourmet cookie out of the delivery box and takes a bite. “Mmm, Cat does have good taste, doesn’t she?” she asks innocently. She licks the icing off of her fingers. “Seven is perfect. Thanks, Kara,” she chirps, then happily saunters away.

“What’s up with her?” Kara hears from next to her ear. She turns to give her cousin a weary glance. 

“Your wife is strange, Clark,” she says simply, then returns to her gourmet sweets for the rest of the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

At ten minutes after seven, Lois is standing impatiently on the corner in front of the Daily Planet, tapping her heel in aggravation and checking her cell. She’s just about to put in a call to Kara when the gleaming black limo pulls silently up to the curve. “Finally,” she huffs.

The driver is opening the door for her within seconds. As she settles into the back seat, the door closes and she gasps out a breath. “Do you two mind?” she questions angrily, throwing her clutch at the two women who are disentangling themselves in the opposite seat.

Kara and Cat do their best to straighten themselves, but it’s difficult when Cat is still straddling Kara’s waist and the younger woman’s hands are still entangled in her hair. “Oh Lois, calm down,” Cat says as she accepts Kara’s hand and slips gracefully into the seat next to her, primly pulling down the tight skirt of her dress.

“I will not,” Lois retorts. “Because the two of you have to hook up in my limo, I’ll be late for my own award!” she shrieks. 

“ _Hook up_ Lois? Really?” Cat asks pointedly before she starts reapplying her lipstick. She turns to Kara and smiles. “How’s this, darling?” 

“Perfect,” Kara replies with a blinding smile.

 _Yes, murder will do nicely._ Lois thinks and narrows her eyes in their direction, but then tries to calm herself as she realizes they’re pulling up to the venue. “I’m totally ratting you out to Clark,” she tosses snidely in Kara’s direction as she climbs out of the car.

Kara can only giggle. “Good, he’ll finally realize I have more game than him.” 

“Oh, good one, darling,” Cat says as she straightens and takes Kara’s offered arm. “Kent has little to no game.”

Lois turns and stalks back, pointing a thin finger in both of their faces. “As soon as I google what _game_ is, the two of you are in so much trouble,” she fumes. She stalks away to the sound of their laughter and goes in search of her game-less husband.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awards have been given, drinks have been had and networking has been done. All in all, it’s been a successful Friday night in Metropolis for Lois Lane. She calmed down considerably once her husband arrived and took his place next to her, joining her in casting a few scolding glances towards the new couple who could barely keep their hands to themselves.

“Were we ever like that?” she asks him as she leans against his strong shoulder and enjoys the sound of happy banter and discussion around them.

“Of course we were, Lois,” he responds quickly. “We were just more discreet…you know, respectful,” he says with a firm nod, pushing his glasses up onto his nose with one finger.

Lois giggles, the champagne having loosened her demeanor for the rest of the night. “It’s not about respect, sweetie,” she lifts her lips to his ear. “I think, it’s just different for every couple, you know?” At his nod, she continues. “For us, it was sweet, chaste kisses in the hallway outside my apartment…”

“And, that wasn’t ok?” Clark asks dejectedly.

She turns and slides her hand against his cheek to turn his eyes towards hers. “It was perfect, Clark,” she whispers. “Absolutely perfect,” she kisses him firmly.

“But for Kara and Cat?” he asks lowly.

She sighs. “Hmmm. I think they’ve got that crazy kind of lo…” she pauses before she says too much.

“Love?” he whispers knowingly. At her answering nod, he agrees. “Yeah. I think that’s what they’ve got.”

“And if they don’t,” Lois begins suddenly, with a fierceness to her eyes, “if Cat in any way even alludes to breaking Kara’s heart…”

Clark pats her shoulder in comfort. “No worries, darling. I’ll throw her into space.”

She deflates immediately, resting her head back on his shoulder. “Perfect answer. Absolutely perfect.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later and Lois draws the short straw in going in search for the amorous couple. She checks the foyer and the bar to no avail before heading towards the small balcony she remembers at the front of the building. She finds them there in an embrace, Kara standing behind Cat, her arms entwined with the smaller woman’s as they wrap around her middle. They are swaying slowly to the music that can still be heard from inside.

Lois is just about to say something…to call them away from the moment when she sees Kara’s arm lift from the embrace to point into the twinkling night sky. She can’t hear what they’re saying, but she sees a tear stream down Kara’s face as she explains…then the stuttering gasp that takes over Cat’s body as she turns suddenly in her arms to bury her face in the taller woman’s neck. 

Lois turns her face away as she realizes what Kara might have just indulged…her journey to this place…which took so much longer than it should have. She wipes tears from her own eyes and turns back. They are still swaying to the music. Kara’s forehead rests on the crown of Cat’s, the older woman’s face buried in Kara’s neck as she cries. 

“Hey, you two,” she finally croaks as she walks out to them and puts a hand on each of their shoulders. She gives them a watery smile. “Let’s get you two tucked in for the night.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The earthquake hits National City on a Thursday night. It’s pizza and game night at the Kent’s when the headlines start rolling through. Kara sits still in shock as her eyes well and water. The CatCo tower is on the video. Broken windows and billowing smoke and she’s up and out of her seat, pizza and game cards falling forgotten to the floor.

Clark is in his cape before Lois can even turn her head, but she goes to him at the window as she always does…to kiss him goodbye and give him her blessings.

“Wait,” they hear from behind them. “Wait, Kal. Please,” Kara pleads, her fists clenching and her voice shaking as she looks at the text she just received. “She needs me.” 

Lois and Clark stare at her for just a moment before looking at each other. Lois closes her eyes for a long moment before nodding and disappearing into their bedroom. She returns with a box just a moment later.

“I knew this day would come, Kara,” he says as he takes the box from his wife’s hands. “I wish it didn’t affect someone you hold so dear, but I’d be honored if you would be by my side tonight.” He hands it over with shaking hands.

Kara gasps as she sees their crest laying in that box…on the same blue fabric that he wears...the same soft, alien fabric that makes up his cape. She looks up to him with hopeful and determined eyes. 

“We’ll go to her,” he says firmly.

Lois gives two blessings that night.

And the world gains another hero.

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
